


just between us two, babe

by ㅎㅊ도 (HChnD)



Category: Cravity (Band), DRIPPIN (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, I've decided to name this ship lemon tea, M/M, SO, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and hyeongjun has lemon vitamin as his nickname, because cha is tea in my mother tongue, breaking: arthur can write a fic without eunsang, but strangers actually fit better me thinks, but they aren't really strangers either, it caught me off guard too, lapslock, lemon tea couple, lowkey first date, lowkey friends to lovers but they aren't really friends, no beta we die like men, one day I'll stop rambling on the tags, that day ain't today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/%E3%85%8E%E3%85%8A%EB%8F%84
Summary: minhee was certain that junho and hyeongjun would instantly click once they met. still, when he was too late to mediate between his two friends, leaving them on their own, it was onlyawkward.
Relationships: Cha Junho/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	just between us two, babe

**Author's Note:**

> something I wanted to write since that roommates vlive but never did until I felt nostalgic + wanted to write something light yet not drabble-y in hopes my writer block will let me live. if the admins of the fic fest I asked for extension somehow read this I am working on it!!!! I have 8k and am close to finishing it but got blocked and I stimulate my brain by writing more fics. I suck. anyway oneitland, sorry if it isn't as good of a fic as I usually bring... something good and long and worthwhile is Coming Soon  
>   
> guess the song that inspired this title

junho gulped down some saliva, feeling his throat dry and heart beat faster and faster by the minute. sitting on his side, he could feel that hyeongjun was no different; he, too, seemed to be as nervous as himself. 

it was awkward, to say the least. _deadly_ awkward. and, worst of all, he didn't know how to fix this situation. 

thing was, the two of them weren't the closest friends. that was quite obvious to any bystander. however, they happened to have a friend in common who, somehow, thought they'd be good friends. thought that they'd click well, they'd match perfectly, and all of that. 

they had this one _lovely_ friend who had decided to go out the three of them but was now _late_. junho sighed quietly, mentally cursing his punctuality, as well as minhee's lack of it. 

"he will be here soon, i'm sure," hyeongjun spoke with his quiet voice, looking at the phone in his hands instead of at the older. he didn't blame him, as he wasn't staring at him too. "he's not the type to be too late, so he must be close."

"if he didn't sleep in, that is."

it was a small comment, but even so, it made the smaller boy giggle. it was so quiet he almost missed it. "point taken."

silence returned to sit beneath them, the air getting thick with more and more awkwardness. junho was incredibly quiet when he was around people he hadn't opened up with, and despite hyeongjun not being exactly a stranger, they were barely acquaintances. sure, they were the same age, went to the same school and had some friends in common, one of them being someone junho considered very close and hyeongjun saw as his best friend. yet it didn't mean they, the two of them, were close enough for his bubbly self to jump out. 

and hyeongjun seemed to be the same. he wasn't as quiet as himself, considering he tried to start a conversation once in a while, thing junho didn't feel comfortable to do. but he still was very shy too, clearly overthinking his words and fearing for the older boy's reaction. just because he was more loose didn't mean he wasn't quite stiff himself. 

junho gulped again, staring at the sky. it was summer, nearly fall, which meant the weather was warm and the sky a clear blue tone. it was pretty. and it was much prettier to look from a bench of a park, with not that many people but a few kids and even pets playing around the very green area. it was a nice view. 

"the... the weather is good," the older boy whispered more to himself than to his companion, still, those words weren't left unnoticed. he could feel hyeongjun turn his head to stare at his profile, surprised that for once he spoke first. 

and, in all honesty, junho was surprised too. he didn't even mean to say it out loud, but now that he did, he couldn't take it back. 

"it really is. a shame we have to wait for that tall goof. it'd be nice to enjoy it."

"yeah..." junho trailed off the word, looking around a bit. then he realized the conversation was about to end, and he cleared his throat. he should at least try his best to keep going, since the younger boy was so considerate and had a good share of attempts as well, right? "did minhee message you or something? if he's taking too long we could, like, i don't know... enjoy it a bit... without him. maybe. if you'd like it, of course."

he finally turned to stare at hyeongjun and was caught off guard when he noticed he'd been staring straight to him. probably have been for quite some time too. that thought made his cheeks burn. "uhm... i can ask him if he's okay with that."

"okay."

the small boy looked down to his phone again, opening his chat log with minhee and quickly typing something. junho's heart started to beat even faster when he realized how it had sounded. did he indirectly ask hyeongjun out? was that what just happened? does it count as a date if they were already hanging out to begin with, but with a plus one? did this apply as a date, if minhee do say it was fine with him, now that they were just the two of them? hanging out? and all? 

oh god, did he really ask hyeongjun on a date, even if implied, _and he had said yes?!_

"guess what," the other's voice came up again, making junho stop thinking so much about _that_. "he overslept. can you believe that?"

he paused a bit to process those words, nodding awkwardly. "i actually can." he left some nervous laughter after that, looking away from hyeongjun. 

but then, he got up from the bench they were on and stayed in front of junho. "so, i guess we have some time for ourselves."

junho blinked. "oh," he said quietly after what felt like hours, but was probably just a couple of seconds. he too got up from his seat and stood awkwardly beside hyeongjun, looking down on him. "okay."

"yeah."

"so...?"

hyeongjun tilted his head. "yes?"

"what are," he cleared his throat, not liking how hoarse his voice sounded. "what are we doing?"

the other hummed in thought. "i thought you had something in mind. since you were the one who suggested it." he tilted his head, a short pout forming on his lips. oh no, he was quite close too. junho could die right there and then. "but since it's hot we could grab some ice cream or a cold drink. what do you think?"

"uhm. sure. whatever you like."

hyeongjun grinned at that, taking a step backwards and leading the way. junho stayed behind for a while, until the younger noticed and waited for him, proceeding to walk only beside the older from then on. 

it was still awkward. they walked in silence, not quite looking at each other's direction. they were back to square one, where they were together but not knowing what to say, overthinking their words and fearing for any displeased reaction to whatever they could blurt out. 

whatever topic could have crossed either boys' head, it was left unspoken. they arrived at the closest beverages shop without a word, entering the refreshing place by only sharing glares. they stopped before arriving at the cashier, looking at the options. 

"what are you having?" hyeongjun tilted his head towards junho yet still stared at the menu. 

"i'm thinking of an iced cafe latte. i don't really like bitter stuff."

"really? me too!"

junho stared at the shorter. "isn't your favourite drink citron tea though?"

hyeongjun blinked at that. "how do you know that?"

"uhm... i must have heard from minhee, or something."

"right," he didn't look entirely convinced but he opted to let it be. which was a relief, as that was obviously a lie. minhee hadn't told him that, he heard it from hyeongjun himself another day where they were hanging out along with the taller boy and everyone else had thought junho had spaced out. for some reason, not only he heard it, but he remembered that as clearly as if he had been just told that. "well, citron tea is both bitter and sweet so it's not that bad. it's a great balance, actually. but i still wouldn't have an americano, eww, too bitter."

"tell me about it," junho caught himself laughing along. "you could try an iced cafe latte too, then."

"i will trust you then," the other smiled warmly, walking towards the cashier. "hello! i'd like to make an order."

junho found himself standing awkwardly behind hyeongjun, not saying anything even when he was asked if he wanted to eat something, to which he just shook his head. when it was time to pay, though, he insisted to do it or at least to buy his own drink. 

somehow, though, it was hard to go against the younger, so he ended up not spending a cent. 

"you didn't need to do that," he said after a while. they were now sitting on a table near the window, having a full view of the park they had just left. a couple of minutes has passed since they sat down, and before their orders arrived, no one had spoken. 

hyeongjun looked up from the piece of cake he had ordered, spoon still on his mouth. "hmm?"

"you didn't have to pay for my drink."

"hm," he mumbled with the spoon still in his mouth, taking it afterwards. "but i ordered more things than you did. and i don't mind, really. it's just a drink."

"yes, but... i don't know, i feel bad. like i will be owning you."

"no! you don't owe me anything!" hyeongjun looked serious when he said that, but even so, he has his pout on. "besides, it was me who owed you something and paid back with the drink."

"what? what are you talking about, i didn't do anything."

"didn't do anything?" he raised a brow, one hand grabbing his drink. "your suggestion was amazing! this is one of the best drinks i've had in a while! and mind you that i have tried many different coffees and hated them all!"

junho blinked at that, taken aback by those words. then, he erupted in laughter. "that wasn't much! it was just a silly suggestion."

"one that i deeply appreciated!" he said determinedly. "so please don't feel bad for the one drink i bought you."

that didn't seem to make sense in his mind, but even so, he decided to not refute the younger. he kept drinking his already half-consumed coffee with a grin on his lips, hoping that the angle would hide it from hyeongjun's eyes. 

"junho-yah," he heard the other say after a few more seconds of silence, and he hated how his heart skipped a beat from listening to the way his name left hyeongjun's mouth and in such informal tone. but he let the thought behind once he looked at his direction and saw a spoon with some cake in it. "open up."

despite his confusion, he did as told. he allowed hyeongjun to feed him a piece of cake, and once he closed his mouth he was glad he did so. the taste was _magnificent_. it was lemon flavoured, but even so, it wasn't too bitter. it was actually more sweet than not. it also felt really refreshing, and he didn't need to bite much because it felt like it was melting inside his mouth. 

"good, right?"

junho nodded, swallowing the dessert. "wow, this is one of the best cakes i've ever tasted."

"isn't it? i was surprised too at how good it is. you should have gotten a slice yourself."

"true... i wasn't feeling hungry but now i regret it."

"well," hyeongjun said quietly, cutting another piece of the cake and showing it towards junho. "i can always share it."

"you don't have t—"

"i insist."

junho sighed. "fine. just because it's hard to tell you no."

"i'll take it," he replied as he giggled, keeping the spoon in front of the older. 

it was surprising how just an hour of talking with hyeongjun made all awkwardness leave. or, maybe not all of it, but a good part of it. despite still being wary around him, junho felt like he could open up more, telling his likes and stories to his companion as well as listen to what he had to share. 

it was weird how he no longer felt as weird around him. not that his heart didnt race from time to time, but it wasn't because he was anxious, but because hyeongjun had done something adorable. he wasn't overthinking his every word and movement, but he was still incredibly aware of how hyeongjun reacted at them. and it was really, really awkward to realize he was having so much fun with someone he usually only talked with a plus one. 

this plus one who was one of his closest friends, one of the people he felt safest the most. yet he was having fun without him when he should be waiting for him.

not that he felt _that_ guilty about it, since he truly _loved_ the short time he spent with hyeongjun. but, yes, it was a bit insensitive to pick a cute boy he barely knew instead of his friend. even if it was said friend's fault.

"should we go back to the park?" junho suddenly asked, staring at the window. "it's been over an hour, right? minhee must be looking for us."

"ah... right," hyeongjun made a quiet tone, one that seemed disappointed. why so? junho didn't understand. they were just waiting for minhee anyway, as they were the three of them going to hang out together. there wasn't anything to be disappointed with. 

although he had to admit... he was enjoying his time with only hyeongjun. whenever they talked it was always with the taller boy along with them, to make sure none of them felt uncomfortable or too shy. as they were one of their friends in common, one who somehow insisted that they'd be great friends as well. whenever he could, he'd pull the two of them together and hang out like today was planned to. 

junho never thought about his reasons. maybe minhee just wanted two of his friends to be friends as well. it made sense. but how come he forgot this time? how come he slept on their meeting and even got over an hour late? it was odd. still, if he wasn't just being nice for his two friends to get close, what other reason would he have? 

"so, let's get going?" he spoke again, ready to get up. he waited for hyeongjun to quietly nod before proceeding to leave the place. 

once again, they walked in silence. as they had used that bench as their meeting point, they followed the same path from earlier. except that, this time, it wasn't as strange. they didn't speak but it wasn't awkward. it was actually quite comforting. 

"today was nice."

the older stared at his companion who had spoken in a very quiet tone. he had also stopped walking. "uhm. the day isn't over though."

"yes, i'm aware. it was still nice," he stared back at junho. "don't you agree?"

he gulped down some saliva, somehow feeling it dry once more. and, of course, his heart decided to race up some more. "of course i agree. it was nice and all. different."

"yeah. we usually only talk with minhee with us, but it was just the two of us... it was a good change."

junho blinked. "isn't he your best friend?"

"yes?" hyeongjun frowned confused. "so what?"

"shouldn't you rather have your best friend around?" he asked, licking his lips. was he always this close or did he step forwards? he hadn't noticed. 

the other's eyes moved downwards, averting from junho's gaze, and that made him even more aware of their proximity. damn, if he got a little closer he'd be almost kissing him—

hyeongjun stepped forwards, returning to make eye contact and junho froze. okay, so he wasn't imagining it. he was really leaning in. 

"of course i appreciate minhee's presence. but there are sometimes where it'd be better to not have him with us."

"l— like?"

"like just now. it was nice to talk to you without him to work as a bridge between us. i actually got to know you better now." hyeongjun smiled at him and wow, it was really close from his face.

junho was not working properly. his brain was malfunctioning. 

"didn't you like it, junho-yah?"

he gulped. "i— i did, actually."

"yeah? so..." he looked down quickly, but soon met the other's eyes again. "would you like to repeat it again someday? just the two of us?"

his throat felt stuck out of suddenly, so he just nodded. god, had time stopped running? why did he feel like hyeongjun was moving in slow motion? blinking slowly, breathing slowly, speaking slowly... 

getting closer slowly. 

"you know, i am glad minhee bailed on us. because i kind of have a crush on you for quite some time," he admitted, tone really quiet. he bit his lower lip before continuing. "i don't know if you think the same but i thought i should tell you that. yeah."

"oh," junho said right away, not really thinking much. "i— i didn't know. and, to be honest... i am not that certain if i like you, but... i do fancy you. if that makes sense. like, you're cool and cute and nice to talk to now that we got closer but we barely know each other so i'm not that sure if i actually like you or— gosh, i am rambling, aren't i?"

hyeongjun giggled at that. "you are, but i don't mind. it's actually quite adorable."

junho felt his cheeks burn, but even so, that didn't stop him from opening his mouth. "you're more adorable."

that made the younger smile shyly. once again his eyes felt from his gaze towards his lips, and it seemed like he was asking for permission to touch, a small pout forming on his own lips. it was probably the cutest thing junho had ever seen. 

and, really, he could never deny hyeongjun anything. so he gave him a quiet nod, leaning forwards as well—

"finally! hello, do you know how much i walked searching for you two? didn't you say to wait by the bench?"

as soon as they heard this too familiar voice, the two of them stepped backwards. junho cursed at the tall figure that approached them. what an awful timing! 

minhee walked towards the two of them, staring at their burning faces back and forth until he grinned to himself. "still as awkward as always, i see. don't fret, i am here to save the day."

"kang minhee, what took you so long?!" hyeongjun scolded his best friend, voice a bit too loud. he was probably still flustered. 

"i told you i overslept. my phone was uncharged so the alarm didn't wake me up." he shrugged. "so, what were you to up to?"

junho, feeling the panic rise up his chest, blurted out the first thing that crossed his mind. "thinking about you."

minhee stared at him. "say what?"

"thinking about you. since, you know. we were supposed to hang out the three of us. and it was so damn weird being just the two of us." he left nervous laughter, one that felt fake. "right, hyeongjun-ah? tell him."

"y— yeah! it was _so_ uncomfortable, you have _no_ idea."

the taller kept staring at the two of them, face shocked. "alrighty! mental note, never leave you two alone ever again. please forgive me if i made you suffer for so long."

"it wasn't that much of a suffering experience," junho started quietly, looking quickly at the young boy's direction before staring back at minhee. "but yeah, don't do that ever again. if we have to hang out just the two of us we'll make plans on our own."

"yeah, minhee-yah," the youngest one crossed his arms. " _without you_. so don't you dare be as late as you were today again!"

the other scoffed. "as if you'd do that. i know i said you two would click but considering your almost hopeless case, it'll take a while for the awkwardness to fade."

hyeongjun and junho shared a glare, holding down their laughter. "sure," the oldest opted to say. 

minhee kept frowning. " _okay_ _then_. can we please get out of here and have fun? you two are kind of creeping me out."

"sure," it was hyeongjun who spoke this time, walking towards the entrance so that they could finally hang out the three of them. it didn't take long before junho followed him, making a small comment that was quickly replied by the younger. 

as the two kept walking and laughing in front of him, minhee could only stare. _what the flying ducks?_ he thought to himself, but decided to let it be. as weird as it was to witness it, he wasn't going to complain about being right.

they did match well, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  junho come back Home


End file.
